Staying Up Late
by underc0vergirl
Summary: What happens when Kathy leaves Elliot with four young children to raise on his own? Will Olivia give in and help him raise them? Will she continue to help him when days turn into late nights and risk falling in love with him? Or will she go her own way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the idea for this story popped into my head at work and I went with it. I already have another chapter done so let me know what you think. I'm still working on Hidden Secrets and my Private Practice fic Twist of Fate. Although I'm not sure when Twist of Fate will be updated next because I left my flash drive with the next chapter on it at home. I really liked that chapter so I'm not willing to start it over. Anyway I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p>Olivia quietly shut the door behind her as entered her apartment. She locked up and quietly went into her bedroom not want to disturb the man laying peacefully in her bed. Olivia quickly changed and brushed her teeth then slid into bed beside him. He turned towards her and pulled her close into his embrace. He kissed her neck then said,<p>

"**I love you missed you tonight at dinner."**

"**I love you too babe. Sorry I had the girls recital tonight. I think you were going to come."**

"**There was a lot of traffic when I got out of work so I decided not to."**

"**Okay, love you good night."**

"**Night beautiful."**

And then they fell asleep together in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Maureen come on you still need to eat your cereal and we are running late as it is."<strong>

"**Sorry daddy," **said the seven year old little girl. She sat down at the table next to her younger sister Kathleen.

"**It's okay baby doll. Sit here with your sisters while I go get your brother dressed."**

"**Okay daddy."**

Ten minutes later everyone had eaten and been changed as Elliot tried to pack everyone into the SUV. He was so thankful they had decided on that instead of the minivan, he would have hated to drive that around. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to the girls school and got Maureen and Kathleen out. They got there just as the buses were letting out so there was no need for him to sign them in. He pulled away as he saw them meet up with their friends. Next stop was daycare for the twins. He pulled up in front of the daycare and hopped out of the car. Elliot grabbed the diaper bag and the bag with their crib sheets. Then he grabbed each car seat. He was so happy that they hadn't had triplets because two car seats and their diaper bags were all he could handle.

He left the twins with their teacher then ran out the door, to the SUV. He rushed off to the precinct wondering how much longer he'd be able to do this without any help. It was going on two weeks that Kathy had been gone.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke to the smell of coffee and a very empty bed. She jumped into the shower then got dressed for work. Olivia walked into the kitchen and smiled whens he saw him at the stove. She walked up behing him and wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"**Good morning Olivia, what time did you get in last night?"**

"**Good morning. It was a little after ten I think. The girls recital went really well. Then we took them out to dinner and ice cream. I helped him get them ready for bed and help with the twins baths. She was working another double shift, I felt bad. I thought he could us the extra help."**

"**You are amazing Olivia Benson; you know that?"**

"**Thanks Mike."**

"**I love you so much baby."**

"**I love you too, so what are you cooking?"**

"**Omelets, what do you want in yours?"**

"**I don't have time for an omelet I have to be to work in thirty minutes, I do however have time for some coffee with my man."**

"**Go sit down and I'll bring you some."**

"**Its okay I got it, just keep cooking your omelet."**

"**No it's done baby, I'll get it for you."**

"**Alright."**

Olivia walked into the precinct and to the floor where her department was. As she reached her desk she realized that Elliot had yet to arrive. Which was odd because he was usually there before her. Ten minutes later he walked in and placed a coffee and pastry on her desk then said,

"**Don't say a word."**

"**Well good morning to you too, Elliot. Anyway, I loved the girls recital last night it went very well."**

"**Yeah they were excited. Thanks for coming it meant a lot and they were happy that you were there. Thanks again for helping out afterwards with them and the twins."**

"**No problem I wouldn't of missed it. Too bad Kathy had to work late."**

"**Yeah, I know its her loss."**

"**So why are you late you're always here before me."**

"**Had to drop the girls at school and the twins at daycare."**

"**Oh Kathy have to do in early again?"**

"**No she stayed at the hospital last night, emergency tramas came in. So she just crashed there because they were short nurses."**

"**Oh okay."**

"**Hey you too done chit chatting? You got a case. Here's the address, neighbors called it in. They heard the wife yelling at the husband. Lots of noise. Some screams and a baby crying. The neighbor says they have a two year old."**

"**We are on it," **they told Captain Cregan in unison.

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later…<p>

Olivia sat at her desk filling out paperwork. Elliot was already fifteen minutes late she hoped he got in soon because she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep covering for him. He finally walked in ten minutes later.

As Elliot walked into the precinct he was met with a look from Olivia that said where the hell have you been?

"**I know I'm late again sorry."**

"**El you and Kathy really need to stop these late night sex sessions. They are obviously making you tired and late for work."**

He laughed and said, **"I wish that were the case, I had to bring the girls to school again and the twins to daycare. Kathy had another late shift. She is also working late today. I need a really big favor, Liv if I'm not asking too much."**

"**Spill it El."**

"**The girls have their back to school night tonight and usually we have a sitter but I didn't know about it and its too late to fine one, Kathy's working late so I have to atten—"**

"**I'll watch them it's no problem, plus I haven't seen them in a while. It will be fun," **Olivia said not letting him finish his sentence.

"**You sure Liv, don't you have plans with Mike?"**

"**He's just staying over it's fine it will be good practice for us."**

Elliot looked at her raising his eyebrows in a questioning matter.

"**I'm not pregnant don't worry we've just been talking about the future and what we want."**

"**So you guys are getting serious?"**

"**Yeah we are I really love him," **she said with a huge smile on her face, **"Now how about we finish this paperwork."**

Around one that day Elliot came back from the bathroom to find Olivia going through his desk.

"**Hello excuse me?"**

"**Sorry El I'm leaving and I need to get in your car to get the kids stuff. Actually how about we just switch cars."**

"**Okay sounds good," **he said exchanging car keys with her.

"**Anything you don't want the girls or twins eating?"**

"**No whatever you make will be fine, thanks again Liv."**

"**No problem see ya later."**

Olivia drove to the school and had to go in and sign the girls out. Which turned into a process in itself because they wanted her to see their classrooms. After that was all done they stopped at the grocery store at get stuff for dinner. Then they went and pick up the twins from daycare.

Once Olivia reached her apartment she took out the double stroller, placed the twins with their car seats in it along with the grocery bags. She got the girls and their book bags out then they all headed to the elevator to go to her apartment.

Olivia walked into her apartment and he face broke into a huge smile. Lit candles were scattered all over the apartment. There were white flower petals her and there, not too much but too little.

"**What's going on Livyy?"**

"**Mike remembered our one year anniversary," **she told Maureen.

As she finished her sentence she heard moaning and a woman scream _"Oh Mike"_. She sat the girls in the kitchen with the babies still in the stroller then headed for her bedroom. He had planned a romantic date in her apartment, only she wasn't invited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you've liked this so far. Do you want more?**

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and adding my story to your story alerts. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS****

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into her bedroom without making a single noise.<p>

**"Can I join you," **she asked.

**"Olivia, what are you doing home so soon?"**

**"What am I doing home so soon is that really what you are going to say when you're laying on top on another woman?"**

**"I can't believe you would do this and on our one year anniversary too! Get that slut out of my house! We need to talk."**

Mike and his mistress got dressed. She came out of the bedroom first and headed straight to the front door; Mike followed her and went to do the same until Olivia stopped him.

**"Mike how could you do this I trusted you, I thought we were going to last. I can't believe this. I want you to pack your stuff and leave this apartment I never want to see you again!"**

**"Olivia please just let me explain."**

**"There is nothing you could say to change what I just saw, now get out!"**

Maureen heard the door slam shut, she walked into the living room and saw Olivia sitting on the couch.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine sweetie lets go start dinner and get the twins out of their stroller."**

* * *

><p>After dinner Olivia quickly made a plate for Elliot and put it in the oven then out away the rest of the leftovers. While the girls were finishing their homework she grabbed the baby tub from the guest bedroom, placed it in the bathtub and started to run the water. As she walked into the kitchen to grab Dickie to give him his bath first her phone vibrated. She just assumed it was a message from Elliot saying how much longer he was going to be but it wasn't.<p>

_Olivia please talk to me, I've called your cell phone and the house phone at least ten times. Please I love you so much, I was just scared and thought things were moving to fast. You were talking about marriage and kids; I just went along with it, I didn't think I was ready for it. And I got scared because you help out Elliot so much with his kids that I knew you must have wanted those things soon. Please forgive me I realized it's you I want and only you. I want the house with all the kids running around. Please call me back. I love you. Xoxo Mike_

There were tears sliding down her cheeks as Olivia read the text message but there was no way she could ever forgive him. What would happen the next time he got scared, it was a risk she wasn't willing to take. She closed out of the message, picked up Dickie and headed to the bathroom.

An hour later, she had the twins bathed, fed, changed into their pajamas and in the big bassinet she had in her room for when she watched them. She went into the living room and found the girl sprawled out on the couch watching tv.

"**Are you girls done with your homework?"**

"**Yes, can we please finish watching this before we have to lay down? Please Livvy," **Kathleen asked.

"**How about you girls watch it until your bath is ready then it's in the tub and then bed time. I think you are going to just spend the night here by the time your dad gets here it will be too late for him to get the four of you home. I hope your mom won't mind it."**

"**Mommy is gone."**

"**What do you mean Maureen?"**

"**She left."**

"**Kathleen, why don't you go into the guest room, turn on the tv and pick out the pajamas you want to wear then I'll come in and get you."**

"**Okay Livvy."**

Olivia watched Katie walk down the hall and into the guest room before she turned back to Maureen and said,

"**Do you know where she went?"**

"**No, I just heard Daddy on the phone with someone telling them that she was gone she left a note saying she couldn't live like this anymore. Do you think we did something wrong, Livvy?"**

"**Oh baby, no your mom loves you she probably just needed some time alone. What did daddy tell you?"**

"**That it was just going to be the five of us from now on and that Mommy had to leave. Are you going to be our new Mommy?"**

"**Oh sweetie, I don't think so but I will always be here for you no matter what. No let's go get Katie and get you two into the tub."**

Forty-five minutes later, both girls were squeaky clean and asleep in their separate beds in the guest room. Olivia went into her own room and checked on the twins who were still asleep. She changed out of her wet clothes, threw on a pair of short shorts and one of Elliot's old NYPD t-shirts. Olivia was thankful that the twins were now ten months old and sleeping through the night. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Cookie ice cream from the freezer before laying down on the couch.

About twenty minutes later, Olivia turned her head towards the door as she heard a key entering the slot. Elliot walked in, looking like he was trying to be quiet until he noticed that she was awake. He heading for the kitchen grabbed a spoon then sat down on the couch beside her.

"**You going to share that with me Benson."**

"**There's a plate of food in the oven for you if you want it. But this pint is all mine there's another one in the freezer with your name on it if you want it."**

"**What happened tonight Liv, I hope the kids didn't drive Mike away. If they did I'm really sorry, I can find a sitter next time this won't happen again."**

"**It wasn't the kids, it was him I came home to find him in find with someone else. Then he sends me this text," **Olivia says tossing her open phone towards Elliot for him to read.

"**It sounds like he is sorry Liv."**

"**I can't forgive him, what happens the next time he gets scared and wants to run. What if next time it happens when we are married or have a baby? I can't take that risk; I need someone I can trust that trusts me. He's just not the one."**

"**I'm sorry Liv, I really am."**

"**I'm not better finding out now rather than later. Besides I had a great time with the kids tonight. You should probably just stay the night it would be too much trouble to wake them all up now, unless you think Kathy will get mad."**

"**I should probably tell you now instead of keeping this lie up."**

"**What's going on El?"**

"**Kathy left us, she didn't want to be a mom anymore so she left. I've been trying for about three weeks to find her so she can sign the divorce papers. I want to move on with my life and make mine and the kids lives better."**

"**I'm sorry El, I really am."**

"**I kind of expected you to be more shocked or say I told you so or something."**

"**I already knew she left El. Maureen told me early and right after she asked if I was going to be their new Mommy. God El I hate that she left them. You have four amazing children, how could she just leave. I want you to know I am here for you and for them; for whatever you guys may need."**

"**Thanks Liv."**

"**No problem."**

So there they sat on the couch watching a movie with one pint of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke to the sound of her phone vibrating on the coffee table. She reached to get it until she realized her arm was pinned down by Elliot's. Olivia turned her head and that's when she realized she was cuddled up to Elliot's side. She smiled and thought about how safe she felt right there in that moment. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the light pitter patter of feet and sniffles.<p>

"**Livvy."**

"**What's wrong Katie come here." **

Olivia pulled Katie into her lap and held her close as the little girl told her what was bothering her.

"**Mo..Mom..Mommy left us. She doesn't love us anymore."**

"**Oh baby, that's not true, she loves you guys in her own way. She just had to go see some people for a while."**

"**Livvy are you going to be our new mommy?"**

Olivia heart broke as Elliot's second daughter asked her the same question that the eldest had only just asked the night before.

"**I don't think so baby but I'm going to be here for you no matter what and no matter who your mommy is. I love you, your sisters and brother so much. I will never leave you."**

"**I wish you were our Mommy."**

"**Me too baby me too. How about we go get dressed then get breakfast?"**

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes then carried the little girl into the guest room. As she entered the room, Maureen was climbing out of bed.

"**Good morning Maureen."**

"**Morning Livvy."**

"**How about we get you and your sister dressed then get some cereal."**

"**Do you have Lucky Charms?"**

"**Of course I do."**

Fifteen minutes later both girls were dressed and in the kitchen eating their cereal. Olivia walked back into the living room and noticed Elliot was gone. She walked into her room and saw him sitting on the bed changing Lizzie, so she picked Dickie up out of the bassinet walked over to the bed laid him down then began to change him. Elliot looked up at Olivia and smiled. She looked back at him then said,

"**What can I help Stabler, you're staring."**

"**I just wanted to say thank you again Liv for everything. And thank you for what you said to Katie this morning."**

"**You're welcome and everything I said was true. I hope you know you can always count on me."**

"**Yeah thanks for being here for us."**

Half an hour later everyone had been dressed and fed. They were all ready to leave Olivia's apartment. As they went to leave the apartment the phone rang.

"**I'll grab it," **Olivia said, **"you take the twins down and I'll meet downstairs with the girls."**

Elliot nodded okay and left the apartment. Olivia reached for the phone and answered not thinking to check the called id.

"**Hello?"**

"**Babe, I want you back, I need you back Olivia. I love you so much please forgive me."**

"**Mike leave me alone because if you don't I won't think twice about trying to get a restraining order," **Olivia said before hanging up the phone.

She ushered the girls out the door then locked up the apartment. She grabbed one hand from each girl then met Elliot out in the parking lot. Elliot had just finished getting the twins settled into the suv when Olivia walked out. She gave each girl a hug then got them into her car. She exchanged keys with Elliot, then got into the suv and drove the twins to daycare. They had decided one of them would bring the girls to school and the other would take the twins to day care. That way Elliot wouldn't be late to work.

They both got to the precinct at the same time and on time. The minute they walked in they were given a case and rushed right back out. Neither of them had the time to think about the night before, or what was left to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking next chapter will be a month later, showing how everyone is adjusting and the results of Mike cheating on Olivia. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I enjoy this chapter, I have a lot of plans for this story so I hope you hang with me. Thank you guys for much for all the reviews, added my story to your story alerts and your favorite. It makes writing worth it. For those of you reading my other SVU fic Hidden Secrets look for an update by tonight or tomorrow night at the latest. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Elliot had told Olivia about Kathy leaving him and the kids. She tried to help him out as much as she could but in the past month she had been having some trouble of her own. She finally had to get a restraining order against Mike because he wouldn't leave her alone.<p>

It didn't help that he was an ER doctor at the hospital where many of their rape victims were taken. Cragen would send Fin or Munch with Elliot as often as he could but it was hard because Olivia connected and related more to the victims. They trusted her.

The last week at work had been really good for Elliot and Liv because it was slow. This could go either way of being bad or good. Either no crimes were being committed or they weren't being reported. So they sat bored at their desks with paperwork.

"**So what are the girls being for Halloween this year?"**

"**Well Maureen is being some girl called Hannah Montana whoever that is and Katie wants to be Cinderella."**

"**That's so cute. By the way Hannah Montana is a singer. What are you dressing the twins up as?"**

"**Babies."**

"**Oh come on, El I'm being serious."**

"**So am I, do they really have to be dressed up?"**

"**Yes. How about a baby dinosaur for Dickie and Ladybug for Lizzie."**

"**Works for me."**

"**Good I'll grab the costumes after work along with a costume for you."**

"**I'm not dressing up Liv."**

"**Yes, you are and you'll like it," **Olivia said giving him a smile.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave. They said goodbye and went their separate ways to their cars.

An hour and a half later Olivia showed up on Elliot's doorstep with a bag of costumes and Chinese food.

"**Missed me already, Liv?"**

"**Nah just the kids. It's really quiet where are they?"**

"**Homework and naps. So why did you go home then drive all the way here?"**

"**How did you know I went home first?"**

"**You changed your clothes."**

"**Oh."**

"**So what's up."**

"**I need to find a new place, for the last four or five days Mike has been sending me flowers, fruit baskets, and different gift baskets. He's not exactly breaking the restraining order because they are delivered but today I came home to four dozen white roses outside my apartment door and an engagement ring on top of one of the arraignments," **Olivia said showing him the picture she took of it on her cell phone.

"**Well you can stay here until you find a new place."**

"**That's good because half my clothes are in duffles bags in my car. El, how did this happen?"**

"**It's not your fault that crazy guys are attracted to a beautiful woman like you."**

"**Okay Mr. Smooth talking Stabler new topic. Now that Halloween is covered what are you planning for the twins first birthday party next month?"**

"**Oh I hadn't thought about it yet."**

"**Elliot do I have to do everything?"**

"**Well I'm guessing princess is out because that's what we did for the girls and Dickie isn't a girl."**

"**Yeah probably not the best idea. You really just need a theme."**

"**Liv, I'm not good at this how am I going to be a single parent what made me think I could do this?"**

"**You can do this El. How about Cinderella and the Prince theme? Do pink and blue balloons, castle cake, get them their own mini castle cakes one in pick, one in blue. Dress up stuff for girls, swords for the boys. It will be cute."**

"**You're amazing Liv. Speak of the devils, they are up I'll be right back."**

Ten minutes later, Elliot walked into the living room one twin in each arm.

"**Give me one of them you hog," **Olivia said.

"**Take Lizzie cause us men have to stick together," **Elliot said.

Then they looked at Dickie's facial expression that look like he was saying yeah right dad.

"**Maybe you should go get the girls for dinner El. I'm starving."**

So Elliot walked toward Maureen's room while Olivia got Lizzie into her high chair. She took out plates and silverware then began to unpack the food. Elliot entered the kitchen and handed Dickie to Olivia who got him settled in his own high chair beside Lizzie while Elliot got the girls settled. They moved so smoothly around the kitchen as if they had been doing it for years.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later…<strong>

"**Hello," **Olivia said answering her cell phone.

"**Liv I'm on my way home but I'm in traffic because I stopped to get the results of Mike's second court trial."**

"**Thanks El the kids are almost ready then I have to change. So you'll just have to change real quick when you get home so we can go trick or treating. I gotta go get the door more trick or treaters. See ya soon Bye."**

* * *

><p>Elliot walked in the door fifteen minutes later and was greeted by his oldest two daughters.<p>

"**Hi daddy."**

"**Hi Mo."**

"**Daddy, daddy look Livvy did our makeup."**

"**Very pretty Katie. Sit here with your sister while I go get my costume on."**

Elliot walked into his bedroom and grabbed the bag off his dresser, when he pulled out the costume he found clothing articles that together would create a football uniform. He quickly got dressed then headed to the living room where found Liv getting the twins into their stroller and the girls sitting excitedly on the couch. As Olivia stood up Elliot realized Olivia was going as a cheerleader and was wearing close to nothing. He finally came out of his thoughts when she walked over to him and said,

"**You look like the star of the team but you're missing something."**

She placed one hand on his cheek then applied a black stripe under each eye.

"**There perfect," **Olivia said smiling up at him. Elliot was relieved that her hand was only on his cheek so she could feel his heart speed up and start racing at her gentle touch. He was falling for the one woman that always seemed to be there for him, the one woman that was off limits.

"**Thanks Liv, how about we get these guys out and tire them out so maybe we can relax and watch a movie tonight."**

"**Okay sounds good. I ordered the cake today and the mini cakes for the twins. I also got them birthday outfits; I started getting decorations and fun stuff for the kids to do at the party."**

"**You're amazing Liv. You know that?"**

"**Yes I know. I have a date tomorrow night. I figured you'd be fine since its Saturday and we both have off. Plus it's not till later so the kids will probably already be down."**

"**I'm glad you're getting out there again."**

"**Me too; okay enough talking time for candy! Come on Mo and Katie let's roll and show Daddy how it's done."**

After two and a half hours, Lizzie was getting cranky and they could tell the girls were getting tired even though they would never admit it.

"**Okay girls, one more house and then we are going to head back."**

"**But Daddy," **the girls said in unison, giving their father the lip.

"**Yeah El," **Liv said turning around while holding Lizzie and giving Elliot the same lip he had just received from the girls.

"**That lip is not going to work on me, if you want to take them back out later that's fine but I think we all need to rest. So last house," **Elliot said as they all walked up to a house together. They girls headed up first followed by Olivia carrying Lizzie and Elliot pushing a very knocked out Dickie in the stroller.

"**Treat or Trick," **Olivia and the girls said together as an older woman opened the door.

"**What pretty costumes you have let me see what you all are, what do we have here; Hannah Montana, Katie, a Cheerleader and the Football captain I presume, a little ladybug, and what is this little fella a dinosaur? What a beautiful family you have," **she said looking at Olivia.

"**Thank you, we've been blessed," **Olivia said not wanting to correct the older woman. They walked back down the driveway after receiving their candy and headed home.

After fifteen minutes of walking they finally reached the house and Lizzie had thankfully fallen asleep. They got everyone into the house, and then got the twins changed into pajamas before laying them down in their own cribs. Elliot and Olivia walked back into the living room to see candy poured all over the floor and the girls sitting dividing it into different piles.

**"Looks like you girls have been busy,"** Olivia said.

**"Livvy, can we go back out?"**

**"Yeah please Livvy,"** Maureen joined in.

**"Maybe for a little while since its still early if its alright with your dad."**

**"You girls better be very good,"** Elliot said.

**"Come on girls lets go, El why don't you go through the candy while we are gone."**

They returned an hour later both girls dragging their feet with exhaust.

**"Why don't you girls go get ready for bed and then daddy and I will come check on you."**

**"How were they?"**

**"They were good, how about the twins?"**

**"They woke up a few times but they are fine and sleeping. Thank you so much Liv for being here."**

**"You know I wouldn't be anywhere else, I love those kids; they are amazing. I'm going to say goodnight to the girls then head to bed."**

* * *

><p>Olivia lay in bed unable to sleep, her head flooded with thoughts of Elliot. She couldn't get how good he looked in the costume out of her head. Worse of all was how horny she was she hadn't had good sex in a while, the sex had been alright with Mike but she had a feeling it could be so much better. All she desperately wanted was to feel Elliot's touch. She thought the costume she wore might do it but she got no reaction from him.<p>

She pulled a toy out of her night table as she slid her hand down to her hot wet center. She pushed one finger then two inside on herself, playing with herself for a while before placing the toy at her center. Olivia was so lost in the pleasure of the moment, moaning Elliot's naming wishing it was him that she didn't even hear Elliot open her door and walked into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you've enjoy this chapter, next chapter what happens when Elliot walks in on Liv, what goes on during Olivia date and can he stand to be second next to Elliot's kids?**

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long it's been a busy few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again to all of who reviewed, added my story to your story alerts, favorite storys and continue to do so. You guys rock. 3**

* * *

><p>Elliot stood shocked for merely only a few seconds before becoming completely aroused. He walked over to Olivia as their eyes locked; he shed his clothes as he moved closer. He climbed on bed next to her she had already taken her clothes off as her fingers were working quickly on her center. Elliot moved Olivia's fingers as he slipped his own into her and moved his lips down to hers. She moaned his name into his mouth. He broke their kiss and saw passion in her eyes he didn't want to speak but he knew he had to ask,<p>

**"Liv are you sure you want this?"**

**"Please El,"** she begged, **"I need this, I need you."**

Elliot didn't need to be asked twice. He kissed her passionately as she grabbed him and lined him up at her entrance, thrusting her hips up to him not wanting to wait any longer.

**"El, please now I need youuu."**

Elliot thrusted into her and waited for her to adjust to his size, then he started moving slowly inside in her. Their movements soon matched each others and Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot allowing him to move deeper. Olivia moaned Elliot's name as he moved deeper in her, he could feel her tightening around him. He moved his hand down between them and began rubbing her clit as he said,

**"Come on baby cum for me I want to feel you."**

**"El, oh el right there yess I'm so close, oh my godddd Elliot yess."**

Elliot moaned Olivia's name as they came together. When they finished he flipped them over, so she was on top and they fell asleep together like that.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up on top of Elliot feeling very satisfied. Then she realized what they had done. She looked up at Elliot and saw him smiling down at her.<p>

**"Good morning beautiful."**

**"El, I don't want this to change this between us; we are friends nothing more right?"**

**"Of course Liv, we just both needed each other last night, we needed this."**

**"Thank you for understanding el, how about we go get the kids up and do something fun with them before my date tonight."**

**"Sounds good."**

Three hours later and they were finally getting the kids into the car to go to the aquarium. It had taken longer then usual because of a very cranky Katie who wasn't exactly getting her way and when that happened all hell breaks loose. When they finally arrived at their destination, the twins were sleeping from the car ride so Elliot took the girls to go get tickets to get into the aquarium while Olivia stayed behind with the twins in hopes they would soon wake up. Elliot returned back to the car with the girls as Olivia was getting the twins into their stroller.

**"Someone looks happy what happened to you?"** Olivia asked.

**"I have a date for next week."**

**"Way to go el, who's the lucky lady?"**

**"The pizzeria owner the one that owns the pizza place next to the twins' daycare, she's here with her niece and nephew. We bumped into them on line."**

**"El that's great. How about we go see the animals now?"**

Elliot was glad to see all the kids having such a great time checking out all the animals. There was so much to do and he was happy that is was very child oriented. Even Olivia was enjoying herself, although Elliot was the only brave one to do the touch tank. Olivia stood back and took pictures as he touched the different creatures. They were reaching the end of the aquarium, the twins and Katie were getting cranky but Mo wanted to go through again. Olivia who was carrying Katie convinced Maureen that they could come back another day. They stop and looked at the last tank that held Olivia and Katie's favorite, the penguins. As they were heading to the exit Maureen announced that she had to go to the bathroom. So Elliot took her while Olivia took the other three and got them settled into the car. Olivia saw Elliot approaching the car Maureen holding one of his hands and a stuff animal tropical bird in other, in Elliot's other hand was a big shopping bag. He must have got the kids all stuffed animals, she thought to herself.

They arrived home twenty minutes later and got all the kids in their own beds to nap. Olivia sorted through the bag of stuffed animals. A shark for Dickie, a seal for Lizzie, a penguin for Katie and of course Maureen's bird. She pulled another stuff animal out of the bag a penguin.

**"Hey El, you bought one too many penguins you only have four kids or do u miss count them**," she laughed as she yelled to him in the kitchen.

**"I didn't miss count its for you."**

**"Awe thanks el you didn't have to do that."**

**"I wanted to, to say thanks again for everything and being so great with the kids."**

* * *

><p>Olivia's date had started out very well minus Katie breaking down because she didn't want Olivia to leave. She had finally settled down after ten minutes and Olivia was able to leave with Chase. He had taken her to a nice Italian restaurant and they talked about all their favorite things what they wanted out of life and just got to know each other. Half way through their date Olivia's phone had gone off she smiled softly at him the said,<p>

**"I'm sorry I have to check this incase of work or one of the kids."**

**"No problem."**

Olivia opened the text message and a tear ran down her face as she watched the video message of Dickie taking his first few steps.

**"Everything okay Olivia?"**

**"Yeah it's just a video, Dickie took his first few steps...I missed it."**

**"Do you want me to bring you home?"**

**"No its fine really lets enjoy the rest of our date."**

"**Olivia, I think our date is over I'm pretty sure there is somewhere else you would rather be."**

"**I'm so sorry Chase, you are a great guy; it's just I love those kids so much they are like my own I practically raised the twins, so missing this hurts."**

"**I know, let's head out."**

"**Thank you."**

"**It's no problem Olivia."**

Chase walked Olivia to the door and said good night. She sat outside on the doorstep and just thought for a few minutes. She thought about how quickly her life had changed in only a couple of months and how much she loved those kids; she didn't know what she would do if Elliot started getting serious about someone. She wiped the tears from her face not wanting to think about it until the situation presented itself. She got up and went inside to see Elliot and the kids.

"**Hey guys I missed you," **Olivia said as the girls rushed to greet her as she had barely gotten the front door shut.

"**Livvy, come play with us," **The girls said in sync.

"**You're home early, how did the date go?"**

"**It was good I really like him. I'm going to go change, check on the twins and then we can watch a movie girls."**

"**Yayy!"**

Olivia went to get bedroom and found a part of short shorts and a v-neck tank top that showed just enough of her cleavage, she had had a lot of fun the night before and was hoping that maybe she would tease Elliot just a little. She brushed her hair out, and then headed out of her room to check on the twins. Olivia entered the nursery and walked over to Lizzie's crib the little girl was sleeping, she placed a kiss on her forehead. As she walked over to the little boy she watched as he pulled himself up to stand in his crib. He held his arms out to her so Olivia picked him up then walked over to the rocking chair with him. Olivia looked down and smiled at Dickie and said,

"**I missed you little man, I heard you made a big milestone tonight. You took your first steps, I'm sorry I missed it. Maybe you could do it again for me tomorrow."**

She kissed his head then gently placed him in his crib so he wouldn't wake. Olivia tiptoes out of the room then headed to the living room where she found the girls asleep on the couch. She smiled softly at Elliot then said,

"**Sorry I took so long Dickie was up so I rocked him back to sleep."**

"**Thanks Liv, I would have done that."**

"**It's no problem El. How about we get them into bed then we can relax. I'll grab Katie, you get Mo."**

Elliot was mentally kicking himself as he walked to the girls' room following behind Olivia. She looked so good in her NYPD short shorts and her v-neck tank. He was trying to pull it together but wasn't succeeding; so he quickly kissed the girls' good night and headed for his bedroom.

Olivia wasn't sure why Elliot had left the room so fast but she was hoping it was because seeing her in practically nothing had done something to him. As she passed his bedroom door she heard a soft noise repeating itself, was Elliot moaning? She pushed the door open a little more when she didn't see him she headed towards his bathroom door. She watched as he stripped down, completely oblivious to her presence. As he took his dick in his hand she said in a sexy voice,

"**So are you having a party and not inviting me?"**

He looked at her shocked and speechless as she walked over to him.

"**Plan on getting off without me? Because I think it would be more fun with me," **she said capturing his lips with hers and pulled his dick out of his grasp and into her own. Their kiss turned hot and heavy fast, before Olivia knew it Elliot had her shorts off and his fingers inside of her. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as she worked her hand up and down his dick.

Two weeks ago doing things like this would have never entered their minds. Its funny how living together and one night of intimacy changes everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoy this. I'm hoping to get a new chapter up by Friday but right now a new update for Hidden Secrets is my priority, I'm having a bit of trouble with it some writer's block so I'm trying to get over it and give you all a new chapter of that as well.**

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this is a really short update but I feel like this part belongs by itself and nothing else. Thank you again for all the reviews, for adding me to your story alerts and to your favorite stories you guys are amazing and the best. love ya.**

**I just wanted to add the ages here so no one gets confused later on.**

**Ages: Elliot- 26, Olivia-24, Maureen-7, Katie-5, Dickie & Lizzie- 11 months. The twins will be turning one, in two weeks. This chapter is the first week of November give or take a few days since last chapter was the end of October with Halloween and all. I think I'm going to try and post dates and or months with each chapter from now on I find it kind of more helpful to follow along time wise. Anyway I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my fics. **

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Dickie took his first steps and since Elliot and Olivia had sex for the second and third time. Elliot had already had two dates with Meghan the pizzeria owner, they seemed to be hitting it off. Even though Elliot was really into Meghan he couldn't seem but to be jealous that Olivia was going out for dinner and drinks at a local bar with their ADA's Alex Cabot and Casey Novak.<p>

When he had seen her walk out of the bedroom in the tight little number that hugged all her curves in all the right places and those pumps that made her legs seem like they went on for miles he almost lost it. _She would pay for it tonight, _he thought to himself that was is if she came home. He shook the thought from his mind as the door bell rang. It was Meghan, they were going on their third date and they were taking the kids to the aquarium. Mo had been begging him since they had gotten home last Saturday from the aquarium.

The kids were less than thrilled that Meghan would be joining them instead of Olivia and they weren't afraid to let that show. They left the aquarium an hour later without the girls protesting in fact they were practically begging to leave. The whole hour they were there they spent complaining that Meghan didn't do the fish voices right or the shark jokes like their Livvy did.

They decided to stop at Carvel and pick up ice cream to go with the movie Elliot had rented earlier in the day incase the aquarium bombed. Which of course it had. Meghan stayed in the car with the twins while Elliot went into the ice cream shop with the girls. They insisted on getting Olivia ice cream so she wouldn't be left out even though she wasn't home. But Elliot couldn't say no to his girls.

A half an hour after they got home Olivia came walking through the door.

"**Livvy, you're home!" **The girls screamed as they ran into the living room to hug her.

"**Hi girls."**

"**We got you ice cream, come on" **Katie said dragging Olivia into the kitchen; tripping along the way in her pumps.

Noticing the extra ice cream container Olivia said,

"**Did you plan on leaving my ice cream out to melt?"**

"**No that's Meg's," **Elliot said.

"**Oh my bad, I didn't realize she was still here."**

A few seconds later Meghan returned to the kitchen. Olivia stood awkwardly not knowing what to say. Just then Lizzie reached for Olivia so she picked her up sure enough so was wet, which gave her the perfect excuse.

"**Oh Lizzie sweetie what am I going to do with you? You are all wet, let's go change you. I'll bring her right back."**

* * *

><p>Elliot was happy that things were finally starting to look up between Meghan and his children. They finally seemed more comfortable talking and they were really getting to know each other over the ice cream.<p>

"**Meghan, can we have your cherries?" **Katie asked.

"**Oh, I'm sorry sweetie I already ate them. I didn't know you liked them."**

"**Livvy always gives us her cherries," **Katie replied sadly.

"**I'm sorry, I really didn't know." **

"**Meg, it's fine; you girls will live without eating some extra cherries it won't kill you."**

* * *

><p>Olivia changed Lizzie then brought the baby into her room so she could change. She brought the baby back ten minutes later and sat her with everyone on the couch where they had moved to while she was changing. She grabbed her ice cream out of the freezer, took the lid off placed it on the container grabbed a spoon and headed for her bedroom. On the way to her bedroom she stopped and gave one of her cherries to Mo and another to Katie.<p>

"**Here girls, a cherry for each of you as always."**

"**Thank you Livvy, we love you. Will you watch the movie with us?"**

"**Not this time girls, I have to call Aunt Casey and make sure she's okay. Watch the movie with Daddy and Meghan."**

An hour had passed and Olivia had run out of things to do in her room. She paints her nails and toe nails, cleaned out her makeup supply, texted everyone she knew to go out and do something unfortunately everyone was busy. So when she heard Dickie crying she was filled with relief.

Olivia walked out into the living room to find Meghan holding Dickie and not quite sure what to do.

"**Here I'll take him for ya, he's teething. Where's El?"**

"**He went to the bathroom; Dickie started crying right after that."**

"**I'm going to take him into the nursery, to try and get him down for the night just let El know. I'll come back for Lizzie once I get him down."**

"**Thank you."**

"**It's no problem I love these kids like my own."**

That is when Meghan really started to worry about her future with Elliot. She wasn't so worried that she hadn't gotten along with the older girls yet, but not being able to get Dickie to stop crying and then having to have his partner who was obviously very close with his children take over, didn't look so good for her. But there was no way she was going to give up yet because Elliot Stabler was everything she ever wanted in a main and to top it off he was an amazing father; she couldn't wait until she was their new stepmother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you are all enjoying this fic, I write it as I go so if there's anything you want to see happen let me know and I will try and make it happen. =]**

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to review, add my story to their story alerts and favorites you guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own these characters or those few lines of Snow White!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Liv you up?" <strong>Elliot asked as he slightly opened Olivia's bedroom door.

"**Yeah, I thought she was never going to leave; get over here."**

Elliot climbed into bed with Olivia and slid the covers down to take her shirt off only to find out that she was already fully naked. Elliot became fully aroused at the site of her willing and ready for her.

"**You are amazing," **Elliot said as he kissed her lips.

Elliot's hand moved to Olivia's breast massaging it and playing with her nipple as they deepened the kiss. Olivia tugged on Elliot's shirt; they broke the kiss so she could pull it off of him. He mouth soon went to work on her breast, sucking and nipping at her nipple as he hand began working on her other breast. Elliot could feel Olivia hand working on his jean's button, but she didn't seem to be getting anywhere with it.

Elliot's mouth switched to her other breast repeating the same actions, he began to thumbing her nipple that was now wet and hardened due to his mouth; moans escaped Olivia's lips and Elliot smiled. He slipped he's hand down between them and soon found her warmth. Elliot slipped one then two fingers into her wet core and began pumping his fingers in and out of her warm, wet center. Elliot grew harder from the soft sounds of the moans escaping her lips calling his name. She was finally able to slip her hand under his pants and underwear, her thumb began circling his tip.

Before they knew it Olivia has reached her peak and came all over Elliot's fingers. He withdrew his fingers and suck her juices from them. Before he knew it she had flipped them over so she was on top. In no time she had his pants off, and her mouth was around his dick; sucking and taking him deeper. He was almost at his peak when he said,

"**Please babe, I need to be in you. I don't want to cum in your mouth."**

Olivia moved up his body and moved his tip to her entrance teasing him slowly then dropped on top of him. They started off slow then quickened their pace. They were very busy that night, reaching one orgasm after another.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later…<strong>

Olivia was rushing all over town to pick up the last few things for the twins birthday party that was only two days away. She could hardly believe that the twins were practically one. She was very satisfied with the gifts she had gotten them.

Twenty minutes later she was finally done picking up everything that they could get before Friday. Everyone from work would be there, Elliot's mom, his family, and Meghan. Olivia couldn't stand Meghan but she made Elliot happy so Olivia didn't care plus she and Elliot were still fooling around.

She finally got all the bags into the house then paid the babysitter and let her leave.

"**Girls I'm home."**

They came running down the stairs screaming with excitement. She would have been mad if the twins were sleeping but they weren't so she couldn't help but smile.

"**Will you do our nails?"**

"**How about Friday morning before the party I'm off and so are you guys because of that teacher's professional day."**

"**Yay!"**

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, Meghan was on the other side.

"**Hi Meghan Elliot's not home yet he's probably going to be late he called fifteen minutes ago, he caught a case."**

"**Oh I was supposed to meet him here at five thirty he didn't call or text to change it. The plan was we'd hang out with the kids so they didn't have to stay with the sitter until you got done shopping. Then we were going to go out."**

"**You can hang out if you want but I don't know how long he'll be."**

"**Thank you."**

"**No problem. Girls come bring the rest of your homework into the kitchen."**

Olivia placed a plate of apple and banana slices on the table and a plate of oreos for the girls to snack on while they did their homework. She brought the twins into the kitchen and got them settled into their high chairs then gave them each some fruit puffs to keep them entertained.

"**So how long have you known Elliot?" **Meghan asked.

"**Since Mo was two, Kathy had just given birth to Katie."**

"**Kathy?"**

"**Elliot's ex-wife."**

"**Oh right."**

The door slammed shut and Meghan looked scared at Olivia.

"**Probably just Elliot."**

"**Oh my gosh Liv that smells great, are you making Chicken Parm, you're amazing you know that's my favorite."**

"**Yeah lover boy, your date is in the kitchen with me so come say hi and you'll be eating it leftover for lunch," **Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

Elliot walked around the table gave all the kids a kiss, and then kissed Meghan soft, slow and passionately.

**"I'm going to go shower real quick then we can go."**

**"Okay babe."**

Olivia couldn't help but feel jealous, she hadn't quite realized it until now but Meghan was slowly getting everything Olivia wanted. Olivia put the finishing touches on the Chicken Parm then put it into the oven to finish cooking. She slid onto the chair next to Katie and started helping her and Mo with their homework.  
><strong><br>****"Livvy, I don't understand my math."**

**"Its okay Katie I'm here to help you, so don't worry hunnie."**

**"Will you help me too Olivia, I need help with my history project."**

**"Of course baby."**

"**I'm never going to be able to add Livvy."**

"**Come here yes you will. Come sit with me."**

Olivia placed three apples and four Oreos in front of them on the table. Olivia went back and forth added and removing apples and Oreos from the pile until Katie seemed to be comfortable counting, adding and subtracting with the food.

"**Okay, how about now we try doing that with your worksheet?"**

"**Okay."**

"**So this one is 1+2 what does that make?"**

"**Uhmm,uhmm, I can't do this Livvy."**

"**Yeah you can baby. Just try."**

"**Uhmm, three."**

"**Good job."**

Olivia continued to help Katie finish her homework ditto until she had gotten all the problems done. Katie was extremely happy; she turned around on Olivia's lap and threw her arms around her. Olivia wrapped her arms around Katie and pulled her into a tight hug then said,

"**I'm so proud of you baby girl."**

"**What about my history project, Olivia?" **Mo asked.

"**How about we clean our homework up have dinner, get dinner cleaned up and then we can work on your history project? How does that sound?"**

"**Sounds good thank you Livvy," **Mo said smiling at her.

"**Okay, girls why don't you go put your books on the coffee table in the living room then come wash your hands."**

Olivia took out three plates and put chicken parm with pasta on them. She cut up two of the plates for the girls then placed the three plates on the table. She grabbed three glasses and forks, put those with the plates as well. Olivia then took out the twins' baby food and put juice into bottles for them. When the girls came back into the kitchen she lifted them up one at a time to wash their hands. After all that was done they finally sat down to eat. Olivia alternating between feeding the twins and herself, as she went to feed herself she found herself using the helicopter technique that she was using on the twins to get them to eat. She shook her head and thought _Oh boy am I losing it. _Forty five minutes later with sauce all over the place, everyone was done eating.

Olivia decided to get all the kids into the bath first before even attempting to clean the kitchen. She sent Mo and Katie to grab a clean pair of pajamas for themselves while she carried the twins into the bathroom. She sat them on the ground and started the water; _thank god Elliot moved into a bigger house with huge bath tubs after Kathy left, _Olivia thought. She waited for the water to fill up a little but not enough that the twins were barely submerged in water. Twenty minutes, four squeaky clean kids, a fully soaked Olivia and they were done with bath time. Olivia wrapped the twins in their own towels, carried them into the nursery, and then sat them on the ground. She went back into the bathroom and wrapped the girls in their own towels picked them up as well and brought them back into the nursery to get everyone dried and changed at once.

"**Livvy, you forgot our pajamas," **Katie said.

"**You are right I will go get them now."**

Once Olivia got all the kids dressed she got the twins settled in the living room in their bouncy seats and got the girls settled with a movie to watch until she was able to changed and get the kitchen cleaned. Olivia made two containers one for Elliot and one for herself for lunch the next day. She finished cleaned, putting everything away and washing the pots then went and got changed. Olivia walked into the living room and smiled at the site of the girls contently watching tv and the twins playing with the toys on their bouncy seats.

**"Okay Mo time for your project what is it about?"**

**"I have to write a paper on any famous person in history and then make a poster board with pictures of them and the things they did."**

**"Sounds good, do u know who you want you do?"**

**"No all the boys were talking about baseball players and the girls were talking about Marilyn Monroe...I want to do something different Livvy."**

**"Okay we will find you someone. How about you girls go brush your teeth and get ready for bed while I put the twins down then ill come tuck you in."**

**"Okay Livvy."**

Olivia was shocked that the twins went down quick without a fuss, she had a feeling the girls weren't going to be quite that easy. She walked into Mo's room and saw both girls sitting on Mo's bed with angelic looks on their faces.

**"What's up girls?"**

Katie pulled a book out from behind her back look up and smiled at Olivia then said,

**"Will you read us a book before bed?"**

**"Sure one book come on lets go lay on my bed."**

Olivia and the girls got settled comfortably on Olivia's bed, Olivia in the middle with one girl on cuddled into her sides.

**"So you girls picked Snow White?"**

**"Once upon a time there lived a king and a queen. One cold winter day, the queen was sitting by her window, sewing. She could see the snowflakes falling like feathers…Snow White agreed to marry him and they had a wonderful wedding at the castle. They all living happily ever after. The End."**

As she read the last line she noticed both girls were fast asleep. She wiggled out of their grasps and gently picked up Maureen, carried her into her own room and put her into bed. Olivia tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

**"Good night sweetie,"** she whispered gently as she left the room.

Olivia headed back to her room and picked Katie up off her bed, who immediately wrapped her arms and legs around Olivia. Olivia placed Katie into her own bed and got her tucked in, she placed a kiss on her forehead as she went to get up off the bed she felt Katie pulled on her hand.

**"I love you Livvy**," the little girl said.

Olivia wrapped Katie into her embrace and said,

**"I love you too baby girl. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."**

Olivia hadn't even been sitting on the couch for five minutes when she heard Lizzie begin to cry. She got up and brought her into the living room before the crying baby woke Dickie or her sisters. Olivia cuddled up on the couch with Lizzie and a frozen wash cloth.

**"So little girl, is someone finally starting to get some teeth into? I know it hurts baby but it's going to be okay sweetie."**

Olivia laid back in the couch with Lizzie finally back to sleep on her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: Twins birthday party then its going to switch to a couple/few weeks later and a weekend getaway, possibly.**

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I feel horrible that you all are so upset with the way Elliot was treating Olivia. I had planned from the beginning for them to be together in the end, but they would have to go through a lot before they got there. I changed my mind because I feel so bad that you are all upset. So I just typed this up real quick. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Elliot walked up the front steps to his house after a very bad the worst date in the history of dates. And if wasn't bad enough calling out Olivia's name in the middle of sex with Meghan was the icing on the cake. Well at least it was over he couldn't help but feel bad but he knew he would never love her as much as he loved a certain brunette. He knew what he had with Meghan had been just a fling and nothing more, just something to keep his mind off of Olivia. Too bad his mind never left her.<p>

As he entered the door he was greeted with the site of Olivia and his child. He loved how at ease she was with them and that she lived them like they were her own. He walked over to Olivia and gently kissed her forehead.

**"Liv, wake up."**

"**Lizzie is teething she finally fell asleep I didn't want to put her back in the nursery, I didn't want her to wake Dickie. I'm going to take her to my room tonight, she can stay with me."**

"**No its fine Liv, I'll take her she's my responsibility."**

Olivia handed over the sleeping child, she woke and realized she was in someone else arms. Lizzie started crying and reached for Olivia.

"**It's fine El, I'll take her with me."**

"**Why don't you both just stay with me for the night?"**

"**Okay, that's fine El."**

They headed for Elliot's bedroom; Olivia went and got under the covers. She got Lizzie settled on top of her with a blanket draped softly over her. Ten minutes later Elliot joined them, Olivia cuddled up to his side and he wrapped his arm around her. Not even five minutes later Olivia and Lizzie were out like lights.

"**This is nice Liv."**

Elliot looked down to see both girls sleeping; he smiled once again at the site. He kissed Olivia's forehead and rubbed his finger against his daughter's cheek. Elliot reached for his nightstand and pulled out a little black box, he opened it and pulled out a pear shaped engagement ring with a diamond on each side of the big one. He played with it and thought, _I hope she knows how much I love her, and I can't wait until the woman beside me is my wife. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you all liked this because now Meghan is out of the picture. But that still doesn't mean Elliot and Olivia are not going to have problems before they get together. I hope you guys stick with me. I'll try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow night but now it's changed alot. Next Chapter: The day before the twins party, Casey and Olivia talk about how Olivia feels about Elliot and finally the twins turn one! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. School kind of took over, then I had to have surgery and then I had to catch up on the two weeks worth of stuff I missed. So I'm finally updating. I changed the chapters, this was supposed to be the twin's birthday party but instead its the day before. Hope you enjoy this. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. So it should be up very soon.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Casey were busy working on putting goody bags together for the twins party the next day. They were getting things done fast because Elliot had taken all the kids out for the day. He was celebrating being a free man and having sole custodial rights to his children.<p>

"**So Liv, how are things going with Elliot?"**

"**Casey, I'm moving out. My stuff is already packed and for the most part either in my car or at my new place."**

"**What happened?"**

"**I was cleaning this morning, I went to go shut Elliot's bedside table drawer it was stuck. I opened it just to try and close it; I found a little black box. An engagement ring was inside; he's going to propose to Meghan. To top it off I'm two months late and if I'm pregnant the baby is Elliot's. I've been so busy with the kids and planning the party that I didn't even think about not getting it."**

"**Oh Liv, I'm so sorry."**

"**You have to help me finish up packing, if we can get this stuff to my new place. Then we can get back here before El gets back with the kids, they won't expect anything. I can leave after the party tomorrow."**

"**Are you sure this is what you want?"**

"**I want him to be happy and she makes him happy."**

"**Okay, let's get packing."**

Before they knew it, they had unpacked two car loads of Olivia's stuff, had it organized into rooms in her apartment and were heading back to the house she shared with Elliot to finish preparations for the twin's first birthday.

A half an hour later, Olivia and Casey were done getting ready. Casey sat down on the couch and flipped through the TV channels looking for something for them to watch while Olivia got them popcorn and drinks. A few minutes later they were settled on the couch for some must needed girl time, when the girls came through the front door.

"**Livvy!"**

"**Hey Katie, did you guys have fun with Daddy?"**

"**Yeah, we went to Build-A-Bear, we all got to make our own bears; we made one for you too."**

"**Yeah, we made you a bear Livvy, you can see it if Daddy ever gets in the house," **Mo said.

"**Girls did you leave Daddy to bring in the twins and the bears?"**

"**Oops."**

"**Yeah, oops; stay here with Aunt Casey and I'll go help Daddy."**

"**Okay," **both girls said in unison.

Olivia walked out the front door, she paused for a few seconds. This was probably one of the last times she would come out of the house they shared to help the man she loved get the kids, she had grown to think of as theirs, out of the car. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"**Hey there detective, in need of a little help?"**

"**Hey Liv, yeah if you wouldn't mind grabbing Lizzie that would be great. I have Dickie and I'll just come back for everything else."**

"**Okay, sounds good."**

Olivia walked back into the house with Lizzie on her hip and Elliot following behind with Dickie in his arms. Olivia went back, took her place next to Casey on the couch, and settled Lizzie into her lap. Elliot placed Dickie on the floor and headed back out the door to grab all the bears from the car. Dickie pulled himself up with the help of the coffee table, then took the few steps towards the couch where Olivia was sitting and grabbed on it that. She looked down at him with excitement that he had just walked again, he was looking up at her with a big smile on his face then instead of the usual babble that flowed out of his mouth he said a word, Momma.

Olivia was speechless, as was Elliot who hear the little boy as he had walked through the door with the boxes of bears and ending up dropping them.

"**Momma, Momma," **Dickie continued until Olivia passed Lizzie to Casey and picked up Dickie.

"**I'm right here little guy, I love you." **Olivia said cuddling Dickie.

"**Kids how about you go wash up for dinner," **Elliot said.

Casey excused herself, said goodbye to Olivia and told her she'd be there tomorrow. That night they were all extremely quiet at dinner.

Olivia and Elliot barely spoke that night to each other, they passed each other when saying good night to all the kids but that was it. Elliot went to his room and Olivia went to hers.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elliot woke around eight, he thought it was weird that he didn't hear the twins over the baby monitor. He walked to the nursery to see Olivia changing the twins.<p>

"**Liv, you didn't have to get up with them I would have done it."**

"**It's fine El, I don't mind I love these kids."**

"**Okay, I'll go get the girls up and make breakfast."**

"**Okay, tell them to bring out the nail polish since I never got to do their nails yesterday."**

Elliot walked away smiling, god he loved that woman. He couldn't wait to make her his wife and have a baby or two with her. He wanted to give her the world; she helped to put his back together. He just wanted to show her how much that meant to him, how much she meant to him.

By the time breakfast was over and the girls nails were done it was almost twelve. Elliot rushed around the house to get everything set up, put last minute decorations up, and the balloons. Olivia had all the kids in the nursery getting them ready. The girls were all in dresses and Lizzie had a birthday crown. Dickie was dressed in kakis, blue button up shirt, a cape and a birthday crown. Olivia looked at them and smiled they were her prince and princesses. Correction they are Elliot's prince and princesses. Olivia brought the kids out into the living room to Elliot and went to go get changed.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia walked into the living room in a simple black dress and black heels. She took Elliot's breath away, he was speechless. He knew today was the day, as his hand went to his jacket pocket and felt the small black box. He smiled to himself and thought today would be a day no one would forget.

And he was right but for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter will be up soon.**

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I have a feeling you are all going to kill me after you finish reading this chapter. Please don't. Next chapter is already in the works, I'll try to get it up as soon as I can.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Olivia ran to the store to pick up candles. Elliot was worried because it never took her that long to get something and because he knew how mad she was at herself for forgetting them. It was a simple mistake, he didn't want her to beat herself up over it. He told her that they could just use normal candles but she wanted them to have the number one candles.<p>

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. He didn't know why she was knocking maybe she forgot her house key. He knew the answer when he opened the door and she wasn't on the other side but two officers were. Something had happened, something bad. He didn't even want to think about Olivia being hurt.

"**Is this the home of Detective Olivia Benson?"**

Elliot dropped to his knees; his head fell into his hands. Casey walked up behind Elliot and the officer repeated his question,

"**Is this the home of Detective Olivia Benson?"**

With tears in her eye Casey answered, **"Yes."**

"**There has been an accident involving Detective Benson, she being brought to Mercy General Hospital."**

Maureen and Katie walked over to the front door where they saw their father on his knees and their Aunt Casey.

"**Daddy what's going on?" **Maureen asked her father, while looking at the officer.

"**Girls, why don't you go find your grandmother your dad and I will be right there."**

"**Thank you officer we will be there as soon as we can." **

Elliot looked up at Casey, he didn't even have to say anything she knew. Casey walked over to Elliot's mother, Cragen and the rest of the crew. She told them what happened and asked them to stay with the kids so she could take Elliot to the hospital to be with Olivia.

* * *

><p>Elliot pulled himself together during the car ride to the hospital. Casey dropped him off in front, he ran in while she went to find a parking spot.<p>

"**Where can I find Olivia Benson's room? She was brought in. There was an accident."**

"**Are you family?"**

"**I'm the closest thing to family she has, my name is Elliot Stabler."**

"**She mumbled your name before she—I'll get the doctor."**

Casey walked into the hospital and walked around; she saw Elliot and ran up to him. She asked him if he found anything out yet, he told her exactly what the nurse said to him. The doctor walked up to Elliot and Casey and confirmed with them that they were indeed family of Olivia Benson. He went on to tell them how a drunk driver hit the driver's side of the car, that Olivia had massive blood loss, they were able to fix all the damage done to her body, but that she had lost the baby. That the worst was over but it was still touch and go. The doctor explained that they put her into an induced coma because her body was in a lot of stress and shock due to the level of trauma it had been put through.

"**The nurses are going to get her settled into a room, they will let you know when she is settled then you can see her."**

"**Thank you, come on Elliot let's go sit."**

"**Did you know that...I mean about the baby...did you know?"**

"**She told me this morning. Elliot I'm so sorry."**

"**I can't lose her, she put me back together. She made us a family. I just I don't know what I'm going to do, I was planning on…I was going to propose tonight. Casey I can't lose her. She means everything to me."**

"**Excuse me, are you the family of Olivia Benson?" **one of the nurses asked.

"**Yes."**

"**If you would like to follow me, she's in her room."**

"**Thank you, you go ahead Elliot I'll call everyone and let them know then meet you in there."**

The nurse led him down a hallway and into ICU room 105. Elliot pulled a chair up next to her bed and grabbed her hand. He sat there in the quiet just staring at her, holding her hand. Praying that she would make it through okay that they would have the life together that he had dreamed about. The life that she deserved.

"**Olivia I need you to make it through this, I love you so much. You have four children that love you with all their hearts, they can't lose you. Hell I can't lose you. You put me back together; you made my dysfunctional family a real family. Me and you, the kids we are a family. It us, all or nothing. I will never leave so please don't leave me like this."**

Casey listened from outside the door, tears poured down her face. Her best friend lay in a hospital bed, she lost her baby, almost lost her life, and the man she loved was falling apart.

"**Hey Elliot, why don't you let me stay with her for a little while? The kids are really upset they want Olivia. Fin's here let him bring you back to the house; you can talk to the kids. Calm the girls down, maybe bring them here and show them that Olivia's okay, that's just taking a nap."**

"**I don't want to leave her Case."**

"**I'll be with her El don't worry."**

* * *

><p>AN: I know you are all going to kill me but I promise, just stick with me and everything will turn out alright in the end.

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter. A few heart to hearts. =]

* * *

><p>A week had passed; Olivia hadn't come out of her coma yet. The doctor said that she should come out of it any day now. Elliot felt like a robot, he did the same thing every day. He woke up, got the girls and twins up, got them ready, made breakfast, took them to school and daycare then went to work. After work he would pick them up bring them home to eat, and then a sitter would come and stay with the twins on the nights he didn't feel like carting all the kids to the hospital. It was the same thing every day.<p>

Elliot hustled the kids into the car, buckled the twins into their car seats and make sure the girls had buckled themselves in. He drove the ten minutes to the hospital and parked pretty close to the entrance. He took the stroller out of the car and got the twins settled in. The girls got out of the car, Mo had the baby bag and Katie had a new set of get well pictures in her hand for Olivia. They followed their dad into the hospital to see Olivia. Just like they had been doing for the past week.

After fifteen minutes, Elliot had the kids settled and comfortable. Lizzie was laying on Olivia, the little girl was having trouble sleeping for the past week. Olivia was the one to lay with her and comfort her. It was getting harder to because Lizzie was teething and Olivia was the only one she would settle down for. Olivia's accident was having a bad effect on everyone. Elliot couldn't stand to see his kids hurting.

"**Guys I'm going to go grab you guys some ice cream extra cherries. Mo watch your sisters and brother especially Lizzie since she's on the bed."**

"**I will Daddy."**

Lizzie stirred in her sleep, then turned and looked over at Maureen who was making sure she didn't fall off the bed. Lizzie gripped on tightly to Olivia and a tear ran down her face.

"**Momma, momma, momma," **the little girl cried out.

Olivia's eyes began to flutter, moans escaped her lips and she reached to hold on to the little girl that was lying partially on her chest.

"**Hi baby girl."**

"**Livvy, you're awake!" **Maureen said excitedly.

"**Yes? Where are we?"**

"**The hospital, Daddy said he would be right back."**

Olivia wiped the tears from Lizzie's eyes as the little girl snuggled closer into her side and drifted to sleep. Elliot walked into the room to sleep Olivia rubbing the little girl's back, he stood at the door in pure shock that he almost dropped the ice cream.

"**El, what happened?"**

"**Liv, you were in an accident a little over a week ago. You went out to get candles for the twin's cake because we forgot them but you never came back. You got hit by a drunk driver, you sustained a lot of injuries. They put you into an induced coma because your body was under a lot of stress and shock. I'm going to go get the doctor and call Casey and everyone to update them."**

The doctor came in and talked to her about her accident, the damage that had been done to her body and that she had lost the baby. Olivia lay on the hospital bed, tears in her eyes and Lizzie snuggled in her arms. Elliot came in a few minutes later after the doctor left.

"**El, we need to talk."**

"**Okay, can it wait? Casey and everyone is coming by they want to see you. Casey said she would take the kids home, so we can talk."**

"**Okay El."**

"**Why don't you rest a little while before everyone gets here? I missed you, Liv."**

"**I'm sorry I put you through all this," **Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"**Don't Liv; you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't cry, just rest."**

Twenty minutes later, Olivia's room was filled with balloons, flowers, and a ton of people that love and care about her. Their faces were all filled with smiles that one of the most important people in their family was still with them.

A half an hour later, everyone had decided to start get going to give Olivia some more time to rest. Casey asked Elliot to take the kids out into the waiting area because she wanted to talk to Olivia alone before she left. Elliot tried to pick up Lizzie but the second she realized she was no longer in Olivia's embrace all hell broke loose.

"**She's fine El, just leave her with me."**

Lizzie settled right back down once she was placed in Olivia's arms, she snuggled into her chest and fell back to sleep. Elliot left the room with the rest of the kids so that Casey and Olivia could have some privacy.

"**How are you holding up Liv?"**

"**I lost the baby Case."**

"**I know sweetie I'm so sorry, Elliot hates himself for everything that happened. He thinks he should have tried harder to stop you from going to the store. I don't think he is ever going to forgive himself from losing the baby and almost losing you."**

"**Elliot knows about the baby?"**

"**The doctor told us when we got here; he probably assumed that Elliot knew since he is your emergency contact and all."**

"**I can't believe I lost the baby, I will never forgive myself. I really wanted this baby. I thought maybe the baby might change Elliot's mind about Meghan. But now I'm just damaged goods."**

"**Olivia don't you ever say that and there's still time he never had a chance to propose. I'm going to head out its late the kids are probably tired and I know you and Elliot need to talk."**

"**Thank you Casey for everything."**

"**No problem Olivia."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Liv, how are you feeling? Are you sure you don't want Casey to talk her home?"<strong>

"**I'm sore and yes I'm sure. El we need to talk."**

"**I know, I'm so sorry that I failed yo—"**

"**El don't, this isn't your fault. It was an accident. El, I was pregnant. I lost the baby. I'm so sorry."**

"**Liv, it's okay don't cry. Don't work yourself up, there will be other chances. I know how much this baby must have meant to you but this is a sign that this baby wasn't meant to be."**

"**It wasn't just any baby El, this was our baby. I know you must not care because you are ready to start your life with Meghan but—"**

"**Now you stop right there Olivia Benson, I do to care about you. I've been the biggest wreck since your accident; I've been by your side every night. It's been just me, you and the kids. I thought I was going to lose you before being able to tell you how much you mean to me and what a big part you are in my life."**

"**I know you were planning on proposing to Meghan, I found the ring that morning. My stuff is already in my new apartment. El I'm giving you an out. Us, you me and the kids that wasn't supposed to be forever. I was just helping you out until you got back on your feet and the fooling around was stupid. We shouldn't have but it was what we both needed at the time. Elliot, stop spending your nights around here and go get your girl."**

Elliot looked at her full of hurt, like the past few months they had spent together had meant nothing to her. He walked out of the room and shut the door loud enough for her to know he was mad but not loud enough to wake Lizzie.

The tears flowed out of Olivia's eyes the moment he left the room. She was hoping that some part of him wanted her as much as she wanted him. But he made that clear that he didn't since he walked out the door.

Ten minutes later, with tears still falling from her eyes Olivia looked up to see Elliot walk back in the door.

"**Did you come back for Lizzie."**

"**No."**

"**Then why are you here, Elliot?"**

"**Move over."**

Olivia did as she was told and moved over. Elliot climbed into bed with her and gathered her and Lizzie into his arms and just let Olivia cry.

"**You, I came back for you. I love you. You are it for me, you and only you."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

_Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! **I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update a lot has been going on. I'm in the process of being diagnosed with MS (Multiple Sclerosis). It's been a rough few months between that and school. I'm hoping now that school is out I'll be able to get back into writing I'm hoping that this will be my first of many updates for all of my stories.

Although I think this might be the last chapter of this story. I might do one or two chapters, looking at their lives' some years later but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>Elliot woke the next morning early before Olivia or Lizzie. He leaned his head back and just stared at the woman in his arms, the little girl in her arms and how natural the picture before him looked. He smiled when he thought about how they could be and their future together.<p>

"**What are you thinking about?"**

Elliot jumped at the sound of her voice, had he been that out of it that he didn't notice she woke up?

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."**

"**It's okay Liv."**

"**So last night, why? Shouldn't you have been with Meghan?"**

"**Liv, last night I told you. I came back for you. I meant it, you are it for me I love you. That night, the twins first birthday I was planning on…Liv I was going to propo—"**

"**I know you were going to propose to Meghan."**

"**Liv, you aren't hearing me. It's YOU, I love YOU, I was going to propose to YOU."**

"**What?"**

"**Baby, it's always been you. Meghan made me realize that every time I was out with her I wanted to be home with you and the kids. I hate being away from you. This past week killed me, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. So please tell me you'll be my wife because I can't stand to live another moment without you."**

"**El, I moved out. That night I was planning on leaving after the party, I wasn't planning on coming back. I have an apartment and why would you want me know I'm damaged goods. I couldn't even carry your baby. You're better off with someone else."**

"**You, Olivia Benson, are not damaged goods. Liv, you're the only one I would want to have another kid with. So if we couldn't have another baby, I would rather not have a baby with you then have one with someone else. But I know how having a baby means to you, so we will fight and try everything we can and you will have our baby. I'm not giving up on you. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with. I love you so much."**

With tears in her eyes she said, **"I love you too."**

"**So will you marry me?"**

"**I would love too."**

"**Liv, I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids."**

"**El, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."**

"**Liv, you have no idea how happy you make me. I'm going to go see if I can find the doctor and see when you can go home."**

"**Okay, thank you."**

Olivia closed her eyes as tears of joy ran down her face, she held tightly to the light girl snuggled on her chest. The biggest smile came to her face when she realized, this was her new life. It was the life she has always dreamed about and she couldn't be happier. She was marrying the love of her life and would spend the rest of her life together with him raising their children. Nothing in the world could have made her happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End! I think. Let me know what you guys think/want. Another chapter a few years later or just end it as it is. Opinions please. =]**

**Sorry again for the delay.  
><strong>


End file.
